Perfect
by Super-JuJuBean-23
Summary: What would have happend if Sirius Black had a daughter there that fatfull night at the department of mysterys.Read to find out. A.N:I stink at summaries and this is my first story so give me a break Songfic!


_Hey Dad look at me _

_Think back and talk to me _

_Did I grow up according _

_To plan? _

_Do you think I'm wasting _

_My time doing things I _

_Wanna do? _

_But it hurts when you _

_Disapprove all along_

Marisa Black was in the Death Chamber of the Department of Mysterys. Marisa was the daughter of Sirius Black, but she grew up with Bellatrix Lestrange. Marisa was taught to be evil and to hate anyone who wasn't a loyal follower of the darklord, or a pureblood. Marisa wasn't dueling with anyone she was just watching all the spells go back and forth. The knees of her jeans were torn and she had blood dripping down her leg from one knee. Her aqua colroed tanktop had a rip at the bottem, but nothing to bad. Marisa pulled out her wand and walked further into the room.

**"Kill him now Marisa!"**she heard Bellatrix scream, Marisa's eyes locked with her fathers.she wasn't sure what to do.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that   
I'm alright  
And you can't change me _

Marisa looked back and forth first at the woman she grew up with, then at the father she hardley knew. Her fathers eyes were sad almost pleading, But Bellatrix's eyes were dark and impatcient. Marisa looked everywhere and realized almost all eye's were locked on her, people were waiting for her decision. She locked eyes with Harry Potter who was watching her intently, they had never met but she knew very well that Sirius was his god father, Marisa knew killing Sirius would kill harry too.

**"Kill him!!"**Bellatrix hissed again glaring at Marisa

**"Make me!"**Marisa yelled, her decision had been made

'_Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back   
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect_

Bellatrix's eyes filled with pure hatred and she lifted her wand and began to duel with Sirius. Marisa watched as spells shot back and forth between them. they were ducking and dodgeing and laughing. Bellatrix was trying to kill Sirius, and Marisa knew it was because that would get to Harry. Marisa glanced at him to see that he looked almost as if he was in a trance. Marisa slowly walked over she was still holding her wand, Remus lupin eyed her cautiously. She walked over to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump.

**"What!"**he snapped

**"Get out of here, harry, they want the prophecy, get your friend and get out"**she whispered

**"No, i can't leave Sirius to die"** harry whispered back

**"I promise harry, i'll protect him, just get out" **she whispered and ran over to where the duel was going on

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me   
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore _

Marisa watched as Bellatrix shot spell after spell getting him closer to the veil, Marisa knew what she was doing. Sirius was almost infront of the veil and Bellatrix screamed a spell at him. A red light shot from her wand and Marisa dove infront of him the spell hitting her square in the chest. Marisa fell and hit her head hard against the stone edge of the veil. With the last of her strength she lifted her wand and whispered the killing spell. To everyones suprise Bellatrix was in such a state of shock she didn't notice the spell and it hit her square in the chest. She fell backwards and hit the ground dead.

**"Marisa, you shouldn't have done that" **her father whispered

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing' alright _

The spells continued to fly and people kept fighting. The door flew open and a bunch of aurors ran in and started fighting off deatheaters. Harry managed to ger out with his friend and had gone to get help. Then to many people's suprise dumbledore walked in. Soon enough all the fighting was over and all the deatheaters were dead, stunned, or had dissapereated away. Sirius ran over to Marisa's body. Remus Lupin walked over and put a hand on his friends shoulder.

**"I-Is she dead?"**Sirius whispered, Remus felt for a pulse and looked at his friend with a weak smile.

**"No she's not dead, but she's not in good shape, we should get her out of here" **remus whispered

'_Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back   
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect_

Sirius picked up her limp body and carried her out of the room. Marisa's blood was pouring from her head in large amounts. She was sickly pale and Remus was almost sure she would die, but he didn't have the heart to tell his friend. They kept walking and finnaly sirius broke into a run Remus following. He got up to the fireplace and flooed to Saint Mungos. The healers rushed her to a room and told Sirius that it was proboably to late.

**"This is my fault" **sirius whispered sadly in the waiting room

**"No, it's not your fault, it was her loyalty" **remus whispered with a weak smile

_Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand _

A healer walked out with a grim expression on her face and looked around the waiting room her eyes resting on sirius. His head was in his hands and his friend just sat watching him not sure of what to say to him. The healer walked over and placed a hand on sirius's shoulder. His head shot up and he met the eyes of the healer. He hadn't cried yet but the healer could clearly tell he was close to crying.

**"Is she ok" **he asked in a whisper

**"I'm sorry Mr.Black, we tried our best, shes up but not for long, would you like to speak to her?" **the healer asked

**"Yes please" **he whispered, the healer led him to Marisa's room

'_Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back   
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect _

Sirius walked timidly into his daughter's room and sat in a chair next to her bed. remus just stood in the corner leaned against the wall watching, he didn't want to interupt his friends last moments with his only child. Sirius put a hand gently on Marisa's pale cheek and watched sadly as her eyes fluttered open. Marisa tried to smile and just barley managed.

**"Hey kiddo" **sirius siad

**"Hi" **she whispered

**"how you feeling?"** he asked

**"not so good, uhh dad" **she whispered

**"yes" **he said grabbing her hand, she squeezed his hand lightly

**"i'm sorry" **she whispered

**"for what?"** Sirius asked

**"not being perfect"**she whispered and before sirius could tell her it was ok her eyes fluttered close and her grip on his hand went limp

'_Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back   
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect_

Sirius began to cry but kept a tight grip on her hand. remus walked over and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. Sirius flinched slightly but didn't do anything else. Remus just stood there watching his friend. Remus knew that this girl was only 14, a little infant when her father was sent of to a wizarding jail. Remus watched his friend,regret and sorrow filling his amber eyes.

**"She's gone, and she died saving me" **Sirius whispered

**"hey it's not your fault"** Remus whispered

**"Sirius look" **remus whispered ponting to a note on the counter, it said dad on it, sirius picked it up and unfolded the paper slowly, this is what it read.

**Dear Dad,**

** If your reading this then i have most likley already passed on to a better place. Dad i know that you will be mourning over your loss, as most would, but i want you to know something. Dad i don't blame you for my death, I jumped infront of that spell out of my own will. Dad i'm in heaven now and i will most likley have found Lilly & James by this point. Dad they will take care of me here until we can meet again, and we all miss you dearly, but you must promise me that you will remain on earth as long as you can. Harry needs you to protect him, to help him. Please do that one thing for me. I love you so much daddy.**

**Love,**

**Your Daughter Marisa**

'_Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect _


End file.
